Follower of the Light
by SFBKludge
Summary: YARTF Post trip Xander comes home with a little reminder of BIG Times. Maybe the start of a series of one shots.


"Follower of the Light"

Disclaimer: I own nothing NOTHING!!!! (Paraphrasing my favorite Sgt.) Buffy and whoever else I use belong to their respective companies. Marvel Mattel etc.

Post Road trip: Early Season 4

Xander had finally returned from his prolonged road trip where he had met more than his share of interesting people. He was looking forward to reconnecting with the gang as he walked towards Giles apartment. He had wanted to check in with the G-Man and find out if he knew where his Bestest bud and the Buffster had been hanging out, when he heard voices, and he decided to eavesdrop for a little bit to see what was happening. Just in case Buffy had decided to shut him out yet again.

"Giles you really need to see what Willow showed me online earlier tonight. It's like the mayor, but a hundred times bigger." Buffy's voice sounded almost frantic. "Willow not one word. You nearly passed out from your last babblefest. I don't have the time to calm you down again. So please just do it the way I asked."

"Buffy you know I dislike that infernal machine. Why don't you simply tell me what has happened to cause you this much distress?"

"Because seeing is believing Giles, before we do this you need to sit down on the couch next to Willow, so you don't faint and give yourself another concussion." After a brief pause Xander heard Buffy again. "Willow has the first picture ready for you to look at." Xander was intensely curious about what had Buffy and Willow so freaked. After all they had never seen a problem bigger than the mayor.

"Oh dear are these some sort of demonic machines like Moloch? This could be a rather serious problem, but I don't see why it would have you so concerned?" _Demonic machines? What in the blazes could they be looking at? _Xander couldn't figure out why things seemed to be so serious.

"Giles please sit back down this will be a shock. Willow go on to the next picture. It will show you the real scale of our problem."

"GOOD LORD!!!" With Giles scream Xander rushed in to see why he would need to yell out that way, at something he was seeing on Willows laptop.

Buffy whirled at the door bursting open. Then saw it was Xander and relaxed. "What's wrong? Why all the yelling?"

Willow got up and ran over and hugged the stuffing out of Xander. "Xander it's so good to see you after all this time. When did you get back? Why haven't you called me?"

"Hey Wills it's only been a few months. Not like I disappeared forever you know. I just got back into town earlier today. As to calling you I was pretty much too busy and remote to even attempt calling you. Breath is starting to become an issue." Xander gasped out under the redheads hug. "Are you sure you didn't get Slayer strength while I was gone. That was some hug."

"Oh you." Willow blushed as she slugged his arm. Xander noticed that Giles hadn't even blinked at his entrance. He was still staring at whatever was on Willows laptop.

"Ok what's so intriguing on the screen that it's more interesting than I am?" Did you guys hook Giles on porn?" Xander said as he looked at Buffy and Willow.

"Xander!" Buffy screamed, as Willow blushed. Xander quickly hid behind his redheaded friend. "Slayer strength, Slayer strength!" Xander bellowed out. As he saw the look on Buffy's face.

At Xander's shout Giles finally looked up from the screen. "Xander how did you get into my apartment? Buffy stop trying to beat on Xander. I'm sure whatever he said he probably deserved it. But this is so much more important."

Xander finally got a look at what everyone was talking about. On the screen he saw two robots engaged in some sort of battle. Then he took a second look.

_Oh shit that's Cerberus. How did they get a picture of me fighting that thing? _Xander thought to himself. _Do I need to contact the Sanctuary? _He unconsciously fingered his communicator necklace.

"No kidding Giles, the first picture doesn't really give you a real sense of scale. But the second one shows robots are at least 100 feet tall, if not even taller. Could they be some type of techno demon?"

"I am completely befuddled Buffy. I have never heard of anything even similar. Even the Old Ones weren't thought to be quite that large. The amount of magic that could power such a creature would be enough to wipe out all humanity without any sort of subterfuge. Are you sure this isn't some sort of special effect for a movie of some type?"

"Giles we just don't know. Supposedly it's being dismissed as some sort of mass hysteria. But Willow looked and there aren't ANY movies that would have that sort of effect being done. Not to mention the pictures are just too real. Oddly enough there are a lot of reports of digital cameras or even camcorders just producing blurry images. Just a handful of old fashioned mechanical cameras used by different people along the beach got anything close to clear pictures."

_That's a relief. The scattering field must still be working. _Xander mentally ratcheted down the urgency of contacting the Sanctuary, while still fondling his communicator through his shirt.

Willow noticed the gesture. "What do you have there Xander? And don't try that, who me look. I know you to well for that to ever work."

"Just something I got on my road trip from some new friends I made."

"Come on lets see it Mister. Or do I have to use the Resolve face?" Laughing at the absurdity of being bullied by his friends after what he had seen and done Xander pulled the communicator out from underneath his shirt. "Here it is no big mystery, just a souvenir that reminds of my new friends."

Giles peered closer at the object Xander was showing Willow. "That's an Ankh isn't it?"

"Yes it is a form of an Ankh, it's a symbol of the Light." _Little do they know how true that is, _Xander thought smugly.

"You are quite right in that respect. Xander I am quite proud of the knowledge you have gained." Xander casually tucked the Ankh communicator back under his shirt.

"As funny as Xander wearing jewelry is. I think we need to concentrate a little more on what may have been going on." Buffy had been looking jealously at the pretty necklace.

"There are legends of a foretold age of monsters. But the way the legends are written that age could have come and gone a long time ago, or even about to begin again." Giles was absentmindedly polishing his glasses.

_Uh oh better not let Giles get going on this line of thought. He might think of something that could compromise what I need to do. How can I derail him without it being to obvious? _Xander suddenly felt his communicator tingling against his chest. He knew he had to get out of the others presence as fast as possible so he could answer the summons. "Well as neat as all this sounds. I don't think an exploding school would so much as get those robots attention. Let alone hurt them. So I think whatever is happening, is beyond our ability to control or even direct the flow of events. I have a very early day tomorrow looking for steady work. I just came by to hopefully touch bases with everyone. So I better get going, I'll see all of you as soon as I can get settled in to my new apartment." Xander said as he gave Willow and Buffy a quick hug, before walking out the door.

Xander quickly covered a couple blocks distance so he could get to a private location. He took out his Ankh communicator and pointed it towards the nearest wall. "Go ahead Sanctuary, agent Harris ready for orders."

A projected image appeared of an older man. That spoke. "You are not being activated at this time. Agent Genji Odashu while at the courthouse has been attacked by "the Hand of Five" monster. Combattra has been dispatched to aid her. This is merely an advisory that your skills as the pilot of Raydeen may be needed again sooner than you might think."

Author Note: This is a one shot semi crossover with a very old Marvel Comic with Xander taking the place of Richard Carson piloting the Shogun Warrior Raydeen. I did this to flex my muses muscles a little bit after getting back to writing. I finally decided to post it here.


End file.
